


The Reasons Why

by vivaforever597



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaforever597/pseuds/vivaforever597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa drops in on Kou while she's trying to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reasons Why

"Nagisa-kun?! What are you doing here?" Kou flushed deeply as she tried to gather her papers from the floor. As the swim club's manager, she thought, it was her duty to appear put-together, even though she found she worked better with her papers spread out.

"Hey, Gou-chan!" the blond boy said happily.

"Call me Kou!"

"I just wanted to see how our favorite manager was doing," Nagisa continued, unfazed.

"I'm very busy!" Kou snapped. "I've been trying to work out a practice schedule, which is more complicated than you probably think."

"What's so hard, Gou-chan?" Nagisa whined, earning a glare for again using the wrong name. (A glare that he ignored, of course.) "Just put us in the pool at the same time. There aren't any other clubs who need to use it, are there?"

"No," Kou grumbled, "but it isn't as simple as that. All of us have other commitments. Except Haruka-senpai, of course."

Nagusa laughed. "Haru-chan would live in the pool if he could," he said.

Kou grinned in spite of herself. "Why do you like swimming, Nagisa-kun?" she asked, suddenly unsure why she was even bothering to make small talk instead of shooing him out and getting back to business.

"I get to be with Haru-chan and Mako-chan and Rei-chan," Nagisa said excitedly. "And you, Gou-chan!"

Kou sighed internally, but by now had decided that she wasn't about to get Nagisa to use her preferred name — not today, anyway.

"You're all fun to be with," Nagisa continued cheerily. "Especially you, Gou-chan."

Kou blushed lightly. "Why's that, Nagisa?" she asked, unwaware that she had dropped the -kun from his name.

"Because you're so fun to tease!" Nagisa replied. He suddenly, but elegantly, strode back to the door. "I had better go now," he said, almost lamentfully. "See you later, Kou-chan!"

He slammed the door behind him, rattling Kou too much for her to realize what he had just said. But as she began once again shuffling through the team schedules, a thought of Nagisa's impressive chest muscles, as if for no reason at all.


End file.
